1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in boats and, more particularly, to a boat having a trim plate which serves to provide a trimmable bottom portion for the boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In operating a boat, it is desirable to have control of the bow of the boat so that the bow will not ride up too high to cause instability of the boat or to ride too low in the water to cause excessive drag forces on the boat. Attempts have been made to use tabs, flaps and the like to stabilize boats. Some of those attempts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,816,521, 3,530,816, 3,601,078, 3,678,874, 1,779,075, 3,577,984, 3,718,642, 3,678,874, German Patent 357644, French Patents 458807 and 2250663 and Australian Patents 264064 and 50740. For the most part, these patents disclose flaps and tabs which are satisfactory only to a limited extent in trimming a boat as the boat is under way. Because of the drawbacks of conventional flaps and tabs, a need exists for improvements in the way in which a boat is trimmed when the boat is moving through the water. The present invention satisfies this need.